The Post-War Ceremony
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Hyrule Warriors one-shot. With the war on Hyrule over, and with Cia and Ganondorf defeated, Zelda arranges a ceremony to celebrate their victory. Sequal to Surprise Assistance, suggested by ultimateCCC. Read and Review.
**Hello, my readers. This is a Hyrule Warriors one-shot that had been suggested for me to make by ultimateCCC. It took a while to make, but hopefully the fanfic still comes out good.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Link, Zelda, Impa and all of Hyrule Warriors is copyrighted to Nintendo.**

* * *

After defeating Ganondorf and restoring the Master Sword back onto the pedestal, Link and Zelda both walked out the Temple of the Sacred Sword. Mia was there along with Link and Zelda to not only return the Master Sword back to where it belonged, but also to reunite with some of her remlit friends, which they had already done when they got there.

* * *

(Flashback)

Link and Zelda had returned back to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to return the Master Sword back onto the pedestal that Link had pulled it from. Now with Cia's evil reign was over and with Ganondorf defeated, it was time that the legendary blade of evil's bane was put back to where it belongs. Mia was there along with Link and Zelda so that the three could hopefully run into the sanctuary that they found and could meet Mia's friends again.

Link and Zelda had remembered where to go to get to the sanctuary, with Mia helping to guide them of course. They both started to walk down the path that lead to the sanctuary and they both stepped in, seeing what they had remembered seeing when they first got here. Open grassland, many bushes, and fauna that grew around the sanctuary as well at the tree that was there too, a small pond right beside the tree, and of course, the remlits that made up the sanctuary. Mia was excited and jumped off of Zelda's shoulders and started to meet up with her friends once again.

(End flashback)

* * *

Once Link, Zelda and Mia were in front the Master Swords pedestal, Link took the Master Sword and placed it back onto its rightful place. Zelda had helped him put the Master Sword back after it seemed that there was evident struggle Link had. After they had put it back where it belonged and the dark smoke cloud had disappeared, Link and Zelda looked at each other.

"It's over." Zelda said.

"And for good this time." Link added.

Zelda nodded to Link's response and then Mia came and jumped onto her shoulders. She smiled and looked at Mia before looking back at Link.

"I guess that's it for this big adventure." Link said.

Zelda nodded to that and they started to walk out of the temple. During that walk, Zelda thought what had happened the past few nights that she and the warriors had faced. First there was finding the Master Sword at the very place they were standing in right now, well outside at least, and it was there that Midna and Agitha had discovered a creature that lead everyone to the sanctuary that no one had any idea of. It was such a lovely spot that was too well hidden in the temple, but they were glad they had found it. But this was also where Zelda had first met Mia as well.

Zelda looked at the little remlit that was on her shoulder and smiled, bringing her hand up to pet her under her chin, making Mia close her eyes and purr from the touch.

Then there was the moment in the Valley of Seers when her, Link and the rest of the warriors were attacked by Ganondorf's forces. It was a shocking feat, but the warriors were happy to see that Mia and her friends came to their aid when they did, not to mention that they were very lucky as well. If not for the help of Mia, the warriors would've never have escaped the Valley of Seers, not unscathed anyway.

Afterwards, the warriors had to fight Ganondorf, the self proclaimed King of Evil, and it showed. The fight was difficult and nearly took a toll on everyone, not because of the army of Stalfos, Dinofols, and Moblins just like last time, but because Ganondorf had recruited both Zant and Ghirahim as his allies. On top of that Ganondorf himself was an enormous threat both with his evil determination of fighting back no matter if he was outnumbered in some cases, and also because he would just over power everything that was used to attack him. But the worst and most challenging part of the ordeal was when he transformed into Ganon, his ultimate and most powerful form he had. The challenge was set for the warriors, and it was a massive and seemingly impossible challenge, but they somehow were able to stop and destroy Ganondorf, thanks to the effort given by everyone and the light arrows that were summoned by Zelda to deal the finishing blow.

With peace finally restored to Hyrule once again. All the warriors that helped in this struggle returned back to their respective homes, and thus Link and Zelda are here to return the Master Sword back on the pedestal. Once all was said and done, Link and Zelda had exited the castle and were headed back home. Zelda glanced over at Mia, who cuddled up on her shoulder like any adorable animal would and smiled.

"Our luck has certainly changed since we found Mia." She said.

"I'll say." Link smiled and looked over at Zelda and Mia. "Not to mention, she makes for a surprisingly good ally too."

"Well she did help us at the Valley of Seers when we were ambushed."

"I know, and I think that was the most surprising thing I think that we've ever seen from her."

Zelda smiled and looked back at Mia. The little remlit squealed in happiness, making Zelda smile. She went to tickle Mia under her chin, and Link smiled at the adorable scene, as they kept walking out.

"You know, Mia was a really big help for all of us, and I want to do something special for her."

"What do you have in mind?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at Link, finding it impossible to hide the grin she had on her face.

* * *

Back at Hyrule Castle, Link, Impa and a few dozen hyrulean guards were at the throne room where Zelda was waiting by her throne with Mia right beside her. She smiled and looked at everyone who had attended.

"Thank you all for coming to this commemorative event for the peace and restoration of Hyrule. I want to start by thanking you all for your brave efforts for not only the fight against Cia, and Ganondorf, but also the war that had been set upon from our enemies. It was a hard-fought series of battles, but we eventually came out the victors and have restored peace to Hyrule."

Everyone in the room applauded to Zelda's speech. Zelda raised her hand, and before long, the room was silent again.

"I want to take this time to congratulate all of you for your efforts, both on the battlefield and when we needed allies the most."

A few guards in the back let out a cheer after Zelda had finished.

"Hoorah!" The men cheered.

Then a woman dressed in a white and yellow Hyrulean kimono garb came out carrying something on her right hand, the object itself was covered in a cloth cover. The woman set the object on a small table just beside the steps of the throne and went to bow to Zelda. Zelda smiled and nodded, which indicated that the woman was dismissed. Zelda got up from the throne and walked over to the table that had the cloth covered object and looked at everyone again.

"In order to show my humble gratitude towards all that have contributed in this war, I would like to present to you these honorable medals to present to all of you."

Zelda grabbed the cloth from the top and lifted it off. There, it was revealed to be a case full of medals, and on small pedestal beside it was a black collar with the Hyrulian crest chain, as well as words put on in gold that spelled out "Mia".

"I would like to begin by first presenting two very honorable, noble and vital members of this war. Link and Impa, please step forward."

Link and Impa stood up from their seats and stepped up to the alter of the throne. They both kneeled down as Zelda reached in the box and pulled out two medals.

"To my attendant, and to the hero. Without both of your assistance, I'm not sure how we could have prevailed in our victory."

"Thank you, princess." Link and Impa said simultaneously.

"Impa, your leadership skills helped to motivate the hyrulian soldiers to continue fighting, even in grim times."

Impa bowed her head, and Zelda grabbed a medal from the case and looked to her guardian and placed the medal around her neck. Impa looked up at Zelda and smiled to her, and Zelda returned the smile before turning her attention towards Link.

"Link, your courage has surely helped in this war. Not just because you were a magnificent help to our allies, but because you were the chosen one to unsheathe the Master Sword and defeat the evil that crept our land."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda."

Link bowed his head, and just like with Impa, Zelda placed a medal around his neck.

Link stood up and Zelda motioned for both Link and Impa to step up to the alter and they continued to present the medals to the soldiers.

* * *

After awhile there was only one thing left to do. With all the medals given to the soldiers of the war on Hyrule, Zelda grabbed the last item in the case, that being the collar.

"Lastly, I would like to present this momentum to the one that was surprisingly a big help to us in our time of need, Mia."

Once the name was said, Mia flew from the throne and up to Zelda, sitting on the pedestal and she looked at her owner.

"I'd like to proudly say that if it were not for Mia in certain cases, we would not have made it out through some of our encounters with the enemy. Thank you, Mia."

Mia turned her head to the side but cheered nonetheless. Zelda took the collar and put it around Mia's neck, adjusting it to fit around her neck. Once Zelda adjusted the collar so that it was in place, Mia let out a happy squeal and climbed back up onto Zelda's shoulder. The princess of Hyrule giggled as her pet was moving and cheering on her, and it didn't take long before the Hyrulian soldiers cheered as well.

* * *

After the ceremony was done, Zelda was walking out to the balcony of her room, Mia riding along on her shoulder, and watched as the sun was beginning to set. Zelda looked as the sky turned orange with the lightest shade of blue that still remained until dusk fell.

" _This has been a moment that Hyrule is sure to remember."_ She thought.

She started to think back at what she and the rest of Hyrule Castle had gone through. Cia had come to try and rule Hyrule all with an iron fist, thanks to the Triforce of Power of all things. When the time called for it, the princess had to spring to action, lest her kingdom would fall to ruin. In that time, Zelda has seen many things that had occurred on this journey.

One occurrence in particular was when she had found Mia at the Temple of the Sacred Sword. The mission was simple: Go to that location to find the Master Sword. It was only by luck that she found the sanctuary that housed all of those remlits, and it was there that Zelda found Mia when the remlit followed her and Lana out of the sanctuary. Zelda kept her by means of having a pet, but she had no idea what exactly Mia was capable of, that was until her and the other warriors were nearly ambushed by Ganondorf's minions. Mia had come by to save them, and she wasn't alone either. Mia came with an army of remlits and completely decimated the horde of enemies. The remlits, Mia included, all had this new look to them, a metamorphosis if you will, that not only added to the intimidation factor of them all, but actually was the reason the remlits were so aggressive and relentless.

With the war now over, Zelda can relax. She was happy to know that Hyrule was safe from tyranny, she just hoped it would be kept that way for awhile. The sun had gone down and the darkness of night had surrounded Hyrule, telling Zelda that it was time to be inside now.

"Thank the goddesses for giving us the power to overcome this war. We've made new allies. No, new friends and each of us bonded together and we were able to slay the evil which has crept Hyrule."

Zelda glanced over at Mia, to see the remlit just looking around the open fields and the open sky. She let out a chuckle before going back into the castle and reunited back with Link and Impa for the celebration to continue. Hyrule was once again safe and that was all the princess could ask for.

* * *

 **And that was the story. I hope it was an enjoyable story, and thank you to ultimateCCC for suggesting I make this. Anyway, Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to leave a review. And with that, have yourselves a fantastic night, and until the next fanfic, take care.**


End file.
